Death Forecast
by Punching Bagg
Summary: A deadly ring tone spreads around Amity Park, killing the kids. Can Danny, Sam, and Tucker find out who is doing this before they are killed? Loosely based on One Missed Call.


Death Forecast

Chapter 1: Dash is Dead

A football player named Dash Baxter walked over to the boys' locker rooms of Casper High. He was last to leave practice. Dash opened his locker; he set his clothes on the bench, got undressed and got in the shower. Suddenly his phone started to sing. It dinged, chirped, and whistled. Dash looked over to the phone as the water ran down his face: One Missed Call his phone sat on his shirt. Dash curious got out and got dressed he checked his phone.

"One new message," his phone informed him. "First new message, sent September 1, 20075:00 p.m.: You can't scare me! Ahaaarggga!" Dash pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the scream.

"That was my voice…?" Dash whispered. "September 1, that's tomorrow…" Dash thought about this call for a second, and then just thought of it as a prank by his friend. Dash left to his home.

The next day was great for Dash; he was bulling Danny Fenton at school, "Your such a wimp Fenton!" Dash laughed harshly as he threw Danny into a garbage can. Dash left amused. The whole day had been good for him. He slept through his classes so he could have the energy for football. As he headed toward the field his phone rang, the same tone as it did before. Dash took out his phone from his pocket. Dash Baxter, the phone read with his own cell number under his name. He tossed the phone aside; it landed on the soft green grass. After the phone stopped humming its ring it read: One Missed Call. Dash picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"Whose joke is this?" He asked as he entered the empty locker room, he was always first to arrive. He swapped into his football uniform, a locker door at the end of his row slammed. He cocked his head. He looked around to see no one.

"You can't scare me!" Dash yelled. "Ahaaarggga!" The screams echoed. Two other players for the team entered the locker rooms five minutes later.

"Holy shit!" one cried out as he laid his eyes on Dash's body.

"Oh god…" the other fell backwards and crawled away from the body. Dash's body was twisted up some of his bones sticking out of his skin. Blood dripped from his body his eyes had been stabbed out. His body was sitting in the center of the men's' shower

A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a fedora hat, brown trench coat, gray pants and black shoes walked over to the coach and the two boys who had seen the body, they stood by the entrance of the locker rooms.

"Inspector Daniels," The coach shook Daniels hand.

"You two boys saw the body, correct?" Daniels asked tipping his hat.

"Y-yes," one shuttered.

"Does this look like he was murdered?" Daniels asked.

"Yes, but it seem like only some one big could have overpowered him." Daniels stepped into the locker rooms. He winced at the slightly. He took out a white bottle and dry-swallowed two of the pills. Some other cops walked around asking questions to the football players and any other students walking around the campus.

"Find anything strange?" He asked as he approached the boys. The two boys shook their heads. Inspector Daniels walked over to some other teens.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Daniels asked one popular girl.

"Well, sure," She said.

"Did you have any relationship with Mr. Baxter?"

"I only knew that he was one of the most popular guys at Casper."

"Any enemies? Some one who might want revenge on him?"

"…I think so…" the girl said unsure. "I think it might be that Danny Fenton guy." Daniels thought for a second before responding.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he left. He walked over to his white car and got in.

"Find anything?" A cop asked as he approached him.

"Yeah some kid named Fenton, do you know where he lives?" Daniels asked.

"Danny? The home is out to the right, left another left, then straight down." Daniels drove off. He came to the Fenton home. He parked right by the sidewalk. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Danny's mother answered the door.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Danny, is he home?" Daniels asked.

"Is he in some sort of trouble?" Maggie asked.

"I just need to ask him some questions." Danny's mother let the man in.

"Danny can you come down for a minute?" She called.

"Yes?" Danny walked down toward his mother and Daniels.

"Danny Fenton?"

"Yes…" Danny said nervously.

"Are you aware that around 5:00 p.m. Dash Baxter was found dead in the boys' locker room of Caper High?"

"I was."

"Do you have some sort of rivalry with him?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with the murder?"

"You think my little boy was involved in it?" Maggie asked holding Danny in her arms.

"It might sound crazy, but it's the only lead we've got."

A funeral had been set up by Amity Cemetery, most of the town had gathered around to pay their respects. Danny, Sam and Tucker, sat in the last row of chairs. Inspector Daniels kept a close eye on Danny. Dash's mother cried with her husband holder her.

"He was so young!" She bawled. The funeral proceeded as a normal funeral would.

"Nothing was left, but a strange call," One cop to the right of Daniels said to another cop.

"Strange call?" Daniels whispered to himself.


End file.
